


Touch Me, Touch Me

by Izzcat99



Category: Marvel
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sex, Stony - Freeform, touch me touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzcat99/pseuds/Izzcat99
Summary: Tony got tricked into showing Cap what his 'Stark Imagines' were and Steve was suddenly very intrigued.





	Touch Me, Touch Me

Nothing was strange about the afternoon. It was a simple, normal, afternoon. Steve was relaxing in the living room with his feet propped up, crisscrossed on the coffee table with a book in his lap, laying his head heavily on his right hand as he read page after page. This was where he was comfortable.

The words swimming off the page as he read them, enchanting his mind with an image that he imagined himself in the book, being trapped in a glass box only being able to view. Which he rather would've been with the main adventurer, he wasn't too upset about having to keep his distance. He was so enhanced into the paperback novel, too trapped inside of the glass square that the small huff and plop sound scared him, almost causing him to throw his book across the room. He was about to go off on someone when he realized just exactly who was there.

Instead, he slammed the book shut not only losing his place but smashing his fingers in the process, but as he ripped them out of the pages he earned a few papercuts and he groaned in the far back spot of his throat.

"Damn, you okay there Capsicle? Didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming to relax a bit. It seemed so peaceful in here." Tony Stark smirked from next to Steve. His deep, rust flavored chocolate eyes meeting Steve's bright blue pools of a wishy washy cool breeze, blowing Tony's mind away.

"I- yeah." Cap mumbled, slowly putting the side of his finger in his mouth, trying to stop the small droplets of the red gooeying liquid on his finger from making it's way as close to gravity as it could get. Tony watched and had to remind himself to breathe. His mind was telling him to see what he was seeing in a way that he wasn't seeing it. It told him to picture Steve's finger as Tony's cock. It told him to imagine those lips kissing all over him, whispering words of love, possibly hate, to him. Imagine that for once, his fantasy could become real. But that's all they were, were Tony's fantasies. Steve was Steve, he wouldn't want Tony that way, he probably had never even jerked off himself, more than twice, if that.

Steve pulled the fragile skin that his book had cut open from his mouth and he caught Stark's gaze, which Tony, he hated to admit, blushed, looking away towards the ground, wishing he hadn't chosen the spot next to Steve Rogers on one of the three couches in the living room of HQ.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Steve asked, his voice deep and raspy like always. Tony clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip looking anywhere but Cap's eyes.

"No. Nope. Nothing is wrong. I just-I-" He made the mistake of looking over at him again. Fuck. There were those gorgeous blue moon pools stareing directly into his. Inches away.

'Do it, Stark, do it.' He mind chanted. Tony shook his head, clearing his mind. He couldn't give in. His relationship with Steve was rocky at this point anyways. Any move he made could permanently destroy it. And he wanted to do anything but that. If he was being honest the only thing he wanted was to be dick deep in Steve Roger's ass, or more, he wanted Steve to be in his ass, destroying him from the inside the way he'd only ever be able to dream of. The ways he wanted Steve to touch him would scare Steve all the way back to the 1940's.

"You don't sound posi-" Steve cut himself off, he didn't really have the right place to point out what Tony already knew about himself. Tony knew exactly that he didn't sound sure of himself, Steve could just depict it in his face. Steve didn't want to upset or anger Tony like he had, he knew how sensitive he was, about, anything, he just never let it show. Cause all he knew was how to keep his feelings locked up, no one had ever taught him how to express them. Tony was stranger than most, at least from which of Steve has ever met, he most definitely was not Howard. Howard didn't have a problem, letting the world know exactly who they were dealing with- which in a way, Tony followed after but when it came to love... neither Stark had been able to express it in a way they would've most wanted too.

However, both Howard and Tony had one thing in common when it came to love and that was Steven Rogers.

Tony had tried to dislike him, really he had. After hearing the story's his father had gone on and on and on about for years and years and years but he'd be lying if he said the second he saw Cap in person that he didn't get a little excited in his pants.

Steve set his book gently on the coffee table where his feet had previously been. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face a few times before he dragged his long beautiful fingers through his golden locks of freedom. Tony was glad Steve wasn't looking at him as he did it because he knew for sure that he was gaping. God, the things Tony wanted him to do to him with those fingers.

He wanted Steve's fingers deep in his ass or wrapped around his cock while his own were tangled in Steve's hair as their lips touched, fighting for dominance, a dominance that they both wanted but both couldn't have. The one that had caused their separation in the first place.

Steve wanted an aspect of finally pleasing a Stark. Howard in the way of, more of a 'thank you' kind of gesture and Tony in the, 'it is so long overdue and I have worked by your side for seven years and I have wanted to fuck you' kind of way.

Tony, clenched his eyes shut suddenly getting a headache from all of the water, as Steve's blue pools spilled into his head. Washing over every logical part that told him, 'this is Steve Rogers, he won't fuck you, no matter what, you have a dick' he wasn't into that shit, no forties man could've been, even though Tony had no idea, all three forties men he knew of, Steve, Bucky and his father all were "gay." But how could he have known, he never let himself get to know Bucky, since he had stolen his Cap.

Besides, even if Tony had allowed himself to try and get to know Bucky, he'd feel as if he were betraying Steve. And just the mere idea of that made him want to tear his heart out. Steve risked a glance behind him at Tony who still looked distracted.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little down-"

"Yes, Steve, I'm fine. I swear. I just- It's been a long day and I need to blow off some steam-"

"So do it. Let yourself cool off. It's not good to over work yourself. Believe me I know. I used to do it all the time. God, I used to be so reckless...I kinda miss that side of me." Steve trailed off and Tony couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. He went to open his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to ask him. Tony bit his lip resisting the urge to tell Cap that the number one way Tony would 'release' steam is by fucking himself, imagining it was Steve himself.

Jacking off at the thought of Steve always got him so much quicker then all of the women he fucked before he became Iron Man. There was something there with Cap, even if it wasn't that kind of feeling, there was something there and Tony would have to deal with the fact that he wouldn't be able to change who Cap was.

"You use to be reckless? Please, I use to be reckless." Tony scoffed, not really finding the best words he could've but he didn't want to make Captain America wait any longer.

"I don't doubt that for one moment, Tony. But yes, I use to be reckless, especially before the war... Before I was.. This." Steve began, looking down at his arms which Tony followed his gaze, bad mistake, he felt his cock flinch in his pants, wanting so hard to make a nice little arch into his pants, imagining Steve's strong hands just fucking into him, hard and fast, knowing Tony could handle the griminess of any of what Steve could give.

"I really can't believe you were anything but this. I mean this is-" Tony couldn't help but let out a small moan and even went too far as to reach out and touch Steve's muscle. He almost passed out on the spot. His cock know fully ready for command making a tent in his pants. Tony cursed to himself and leaned forward quickly, ripping his hand away hoping Steve wouldn't notice his slip up.

"I know it doesn't seem possible but I was smaller than Parker-" Steve cut himself off to glance over at Tony blushing profusely as he noticed just in time Tony's small predicament. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked, knowing now that there was no way Tony was going to get away with lying to him.

"Yea-"

"Stark." Steve cut him off. He wasn't going to have him lie directly to his face. Tony grumbled and glanced at Steve.

"Fuck... Yeah, I mean- no, I just- ugh... every fucking time I'm around- I can't even stop myself when you're twenty feet from me, I just can't stop imagining you touching me. Almost every fucking day, I get hard in my suit, thank god it's metal, and then when I retire back to my bed, I jerk off imagining it's you, I play out scenarios from whenever you turned me on that day-" Tony finally paused realizing he had just begun spilling his heart out to Steve, of his dirtiest fantasies of him. About how he gets turned on at least once a day, which would be luck, he didn't know how he still got hard by just the tiny little things Steve would do or he would do to Steve, clearly, he had just touched his arm and POP! Although, Steve's arms.

"You... imagine, me, fixing you?" Steve asked, puzzled for a moment that if his answer was yes, he would've jacked off at the thought of Steve every day for the last seven years, That was 2555 days, minus a few that Steve may not have been around for. But that happened very little of the time. Steve was trying to rack his brain to remember a time that Tony could've gotten excited at something he did, he did leave often and early but that never occurred to him. When he saw the small, nervous, one nod from Tony he smirked and stared into Tony's molton eyes.

"Show me." His eyes sparkled mischievously. He spoke before he even realized what he had just told Tony to do. Tony gaped at him, shocked at the words Steve has just said.

"Wh-what?" He asked, groaning softly though as just the thought of showing Steve what he imagined him doing to him made him harder than he ever could have imagined.

"You heard me. Show me, Stark. Show me how you picture me touching you. Show me all of the ways you want me to touch you." Steve said, his voice taking on a seductive tone that he didn't know it could take. Tony flushed and still barely did anything in attempt to listen.

"That wasn't an order, Stark. But I can make it one, if you'd rather." Steve snapped, his voice still hinting that goddamn gorgeous lust that made Tony want to come right then and there in his pants. Which frankly, he probably could've, if Steve kept talking like that but then a part of him, wanted to touch himself as Steve again. Imagine his firm grip handling him, slipping his fingers, then his cock into his ass.

"I thought we didn't take orders from anyone, Cap." Tony grumbled back, even though he didn't know why he was trying to challenge, though if he had it would've been a good come back since Steve hadn't wanted to take orders of the government.

"I don't, but you do. You seem to forget, Stark, I was the one on top, hitting you, ending you- I could've stopped your heart... I was this close, but I didn't. You were my friend, I wasn't about to kill you, but because I ordered myself too, I take orders from myself, you takes orders from me and everyone takes orders from me." 'except Peggy' Steve's mind immediately thought.

"I never force anyone to take orders from me. I never asked to be put in charge, but people turn to me when they want direction and right now it looks like you need a little help." Steve continued. Tony moaned, he adjusted himself trying to get more comfortable on the couch but now found it almost impossible.

"Fuck-You don't know how long I've wanted to feel you that close to me..I don't know if I can touch me that way knowing you're so close and-"

"Suit yourself." Steve said, cutting Tony off abruptly and grabbing his book once more propping open to where he assumed he was last. Steve calmly flipped through the pages trying to find his spot while Tony could do nothing but gape out him.

"Are you just-" Tony started, Steve only gave him a small smirk and kept flipping pages. "Are you just going to fucking ignore me until I do what you wan-"

"What you want." Steve interjected, still never looking up.

"You know what? Fuck you Steve." Tony snapped leaning back against the couch before groaning and giving in and little laying his hand over his throbbing for friction cock.

Steve heard the small moan from Tony that was almost inaudible but Steve heard him, starting to lose the page numbers, not being able to focus, now imagining himself, rubbing Tony making him moan like that but ten times louder.

Tony bit his lip, watching Steve but with no movement, but a vein in his neck popping, he closed his eyes and applied a little more pressure into his palm. Imagining like he did when in his bedroom. After a long day of fighting evil, the two of them a little beat up, Tony having a fresh cut on his cheek, while Steve had a slash over his right bicep, which only added character to his already incredibly attractive bod.

Steve tried hard to focus to find, at least, page 394, which was the last page number he remember reading but hearing the movement of the jeans and shifting of Tony on the couch, it was unbearable.

He wanted to watch Tony but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he was easy to crack. The words weren't words anymore, only blurry letters as the sound of a low, guttural moan sent shivers through Steve's entire body. He glanced over at Tony through his peripheral vision and almost had a heart attack at what he saw.

Tony was leaning as far back against the couch as possible, his head thrown back, eyes clenched shut, mouth hanging open a little. His hand rubbing his own dick rather harshly. That only lasted a few moments before Tony decided he wanted more. His hands teased their way to the zipper of his pants. The small 'zippppppp' of the zipper made Cap glance over a little more. The pop of the button made him bite his lip. Tony fumbled around for a moment before he managed to pull his entire cock out of his pants, sucking in a huge breath of air as his bare hand touched his cock. 

Feeling the wetness spill an insufficient amount, already as he struggled to slightly kick off the pants that strangled his thighs, still, as he started from the base of his cock, traveling slyly upwards, imagining how shy Cap would be touching him. Not knowing if he would be doing it right or not.

Steve watched him, his eyes beginning to bulge, his brain beginning to thump, his heart beginning to race, his hands beginning to shut the book on his lap, wanting to reach out and take Tony's cock in his hands and rub but stopped himself, he could just help him with the pants- no, he shunned himself, this was supposed to be a demonstration.

The small moans that tumbled out of his mouth, after another, were endlessly attractive to Steve and he could feel himself beginning to really feel how much he loved the thought that all that was swimming through Tony's head was, 'Steve'.

Tony finally managed to kick his pants away and he tried to stretch his legs enough to let Steve have a perfect view of his cock but struggled to find a place able to keep his feet. He moaned loud in protest but let himself go and got to his feet.

Steve, was shocked at the abrupt change in Tony's position but he watched as Tony walked around the coffee table and sprawled himself out on the plush victorian carpet, spreading his legs wide, immediately taking himself back in his hands and moaning.

"Mmm.." He mumbled to himself. Steve couldn't do anything but gape at the scene playing out in front of him. Never once did he imagine that this would be happening to him, especially not in the living room of HQ. Someone was bound to walk in, and what then? But still, Steve couldn't bring himself to put a stop to it. He was left wanting more, he could feel his mouth getting dry, the air starting to spread it's poison of dehydration. Steve licked his lips, slightly shoving the book away, watching Tony, intrigued, wanting to do just that too him.

Tony's thoughts were, 'he needed more of Steve' he needed to be 'vulnerable' to Steve, spread himself open wide and besides, he could touch himself easier that way and just the imagine of Steve's hand. The thought entered Tony's mind of not just feeling his hand on his cock but up his ass, of course Tony didn't have another one to shove up his ass but he did have his fingers. Which he hadn't really opened his eyes to see if Steve was actually watching or not but he didn't care, all he knew was he needed more. More of himself, more of Steve.

He groaned as he let go of his cock once more and trailed his fingers slowly up his body putting the first two fingers in his mouth and sucking violently before pulling them from his lips.

"Mmm just do it." Steve heard him mumble from the ground and watched as Tony teased himself with one of his fingers before he shoved both of them in abruptly.

"Mmmmm god- Steve, mmmm." Tony whimpered. He clenched his legs closed squeezing, trapping his fingers in his ass, if anything pushing them further in. Tony moaned and pushed his legs open again with his other hand, while slowly beginning to move the other two at a reasonable pace.

Steve felt the inside of his mouth go dry from gaping, but there was no denying he was just as hard as Tony was at this point in the game. Aching for his touch too, now imaging Tony's fingers in his ass, rubbing up and down his cock, then sucking him off, getting him rather close before fucking him. The way he moaned for him even when he wasn't even the one doing it, knowing every night what Tony did to himself, it was true, his imagination taking him to more places then he has been. They way he thought of him so assertively, teasing one finger but then jamming two in. Steve wanted nothing more to touch himself but couldn't find the urge to make himself move, his telepathically neurons were down in his brain, they couldn't function his movements.

"No.. no, stay spread for me, Tony." Steve put words to Tony's voice in his head, as he started clenching his legs shut over his fingers in his ass again, Steve wanted to go over there and rip, Tony's legs open, pinning them to the ground, replacing his fingers with his own, attaching his mouth to his dripping cock, looking so plump and ready to burst with just the slightest touch.

Instead, he sat and gaped at him not being able to do anything but watch in awe as Tony finger fucked his own ass knowing that Tony was picturing Steve's fingers being there instead. Steve could feel himself getting harder the longer he sat and watched but there was nothing that could take his attention off of Tony Stark in this moment.

Tony moaned from the ground and forced himself to keep his legs spread whilst trying to move his fingers in and out as well. Every single inch of him was aching for Steve to come and take over for him, but he knew that Steve wasn't the type to give in to temptation easily and if he wanted him to he'd have to give Steve a good show.

He moved his fingers at a slow enough pace that would eventually make him start begging 'Steve' for more. It took everything in him to keep from calling out for him.

After minutes of slowly torture, Tony starting moving his fingers a tad bit faster. He closed his eyes and let his other hand rest on his still hardening cock.

"Mmm Steve-mmmmmm" He mumbled from the ground. Steve ran a hand over his face and took a quick look over his shoulder making sure there was no one passing by before he lurched forward off the couch and hit the ground with his knees. He crawled over to Tony and gently tugged at his hands, shooing them away. He took a deep breath and looked up meeting Tony's brown eyes.

"Steve-"

"Suck." Steve demanded in his Cap voice, roughly shoving two of his fingers at Tony's lips. Tony was baffled and almost choked on Steve's directness but happily did as the Cap said and started sucking on his fingers. Tony grabbed Steve's hand to move him in and out of his mouth, his tongue rubbing on the soft but rough skin of Steve Rogers' fingers. He curled his tongue around the two fingers, looking up at Steve to see if he was doing it right and Steve looked like he was enjoying it so he continued.

Suddenly though, the image of watching Tony lay like that, spread out, fingers up his ass, imagining they were his got to him again and he yanked his fingers from Tony's mouth, skimming them a little on Tony's teeth as he pulled them out but he just needed to hear the moans of Tony when it was actually him, not just his imagination.

"You said you imagined me every night, well now, you're going to get me.. Get me in you, cause fuck, Tony, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen if only you could feel how hard I am for you." Steve growled in a low harsh whisper before moving his wet fingers to Tony's hole where his own fingers were just previously and jammed into the soft, already touched skin of Tony Stark.

Tony moaned at the feeling. It was definitely different having someone else's fingers inside of him but god were they every thing he'd ever dreamed them to be. The thick, callused fingers slid smoothly into Tony's ass making him stretch more by the second. Steve was afraid he'd started off too abruptly but with the way Tony reacted and the way his fingers fit snugly inside of his tight ass made him forget every thought he'd had about hurting him.

Tony thought about his fingers being in him almost every night. So actually having them inside of him must have been such a dream come true. Steve hadn't ever imagined it before, well not like this, he'd pictured himself doing things to Tony multiple times but never to this extent.

"Mmmm- Steve-"

"Hush, we wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us now would we?" Steve whispered harshly as he bent down hovering over Tony's sternum his lips inches away from Tony's teasing him. The small whimper from Tony's mouth, just made Steve want to rip his fingers from his ass and just put his cock in him but he decided against it, he hadn't even kissed him yet. Which brought him back to leaning so close, Tony knew better to not try to lean forward to capture Steve's lips in his so he waited, very patiently, trying to wiggle his ass to give more of a feeling of Steve's fingers.

Steve wanted to keep on teasing Tony but by him fucking himself, it had made Steve too hard and now he was begging for touch of anything and he leaned forward, capturing Tony's hungry lips with his own.

Tony quickly attached himself to them, his out of breathness getting more cut off at the supply, but he didn't care, Steve's fingers were up his ass and he was kissing him.

Steve almost decided to not grant Tony permission since he had taken the dominance of that but he wanted so bad to feel Tony's tongue, which he had loved wrapped around his fingers, wrapped around his tongue so he allowed it and the two of them fought, surprisingly bringing back no memories of the last time they fought. Though they both could agree that this was the kind of fighting they wish they had been having last time.

Steve regretted things he did and said but at this point anyone who tried to get between him and the only thing he had left of his past had another thing coming for them.

Both pairs of hungry lips finally parted for air, both gasping in much needed breaths. Steve realized he'd stopped moving his fingers and much to Tony's and even his own to an extent, dismay he pulled his fingers out of his ass. Tony groaned loud, upset at the loss of Steve's fingers.

"What's the matter, Stark? You need my fingers? What if I gave you something better?" Steve asked, teasing Tony by readjusting himself and letting his clothed erection scrape against Tony's bare hole. Tony just whimpered and nodded, desperately grabbing Steve's shoulders.

"God- Steve...Please. Goddamn please put your cock in me- I...I need it-"   
"You need it? Mmmm how bad do you need it, baby?" Steve didn't expect the dominant words to slip past his lips, but he wasn't quite mad.

"Mmm, fuck, you have no idea how bad, Cap, I've only been able to ever use my fingers, but every fucking night, I will touch myself at the thought of you, sometimes it's not your fingers I imagine, I imagine you putting your hard cock in me, swallowing my moans over by your own, hitting me repeatedly, over in over, me coming what, fifty times before you do, then when you're done, you leave me dripping from you-" Tony was going to continue but Steve caught his words, when he started to suck on Tony's lips again, pulling away much, much quicker this time, but noticing how the difference in kissing made his lips more plump and wet.

"If you want it.. Take them off." Steve said, scooching back to let Tony climb more on top of him and normally Tony wouldn't let so much demands overtake him but if he was going to get Steve in him- mmm, he was okay with listening. Tony quickly began unbuttoning the jeans, almost cracking his fingernail before getting the button through the hole. Wanting it so bad, he was fumbling, his vision started to get blurry, just thinking about Steve slamming in him.

He started fumbling so bad with the jeans that Steve had to guide his hands a little. He shook them off his legs and Tony started working on shimmieing Steve's boxers off. Steve was shocked at Tony's sudden boost of confidence but he wasn't complaining. As soon as hs boxers hit the floor and his cock was surrounded by the cool air Steve had to take a deep breath.

"Fuck Steve- Can..Can I?" Tony whispered. Steve opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed and saw Tony practically drooling over his cock and he wasn't even touching it. Steve gave him a sharp nod and let his mouth fall open in a small gasp and Tony took Steve's full length in his small delicate hands. He wasn't sure who moaned louder, himself or Tony. The touch sent shivers all the way through Steve's body, having someone actually touch him but Tony.. he had imagined this moment forever and just feeling his hard, throbbing length in his hand, the thought of having him anymore than this almost sounded greedy to Tony now. He had always imagined Steve was.. Big.. but it wasn't exactly just big.. It was everything, any guy would've wanted. But then again, of course Steve Rogers was perfect.

Tony slowly began moving his hand, Steve leaned his head back, thoughts of being in Tony's tight ass almost evaporating, almost. Tony could be fine, just hearing the low, deep moans coming from Steve as he slid his hand up and down his length, wanting so bad to moan too and just move himself to just sit on him but then.. Maybe, Steve needed a little bit of Tony before he got.. Tony. He got to feel his fingers, so now Steve got to feel his, just in a little bit of a different way.

The low moans that escaped from Steve's throat made Tony even harder and every time his gave Steve a good long stroke he'd make a sound making Tony melt, he pushed himself higher on his knees and touched their lips together again. Steve didn't object. He dug his fingers deep into Tony's dark brown hair and kissed him with everything he could. He told him things with that kiss that he'd never be able to say out loud. Tony, understood it all and all but said it back to him.

Finally, Steve had had enough. He pushed on Tony's shoulders pushing him back down onto his back, their lips never once parting. Tony, thankfully seemed to understand exactly what that meant and he helped guide Steve to his waiting entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Tony? Once I-"

"Don't you dare do that. You're gonna fuck me and you're gonna fuck me so hard until I can't fucking walking do you hear me Steven? Do it." Tony demanded.

Steve took a deep breath and did as he was told. Though, he did it in a very un-Steve-like way. He slammed all the way into Tony's tight little ass. A small wail- through, bitten tongue, and clenched throat- he arched hard into the new touch.

"Mmm.. god Steve- I- mm-" Tony blubbered out nonsense, which Steve didn't understand but he was the same way, the feeling of having Tony stretched around him like that. The low grumble of Steve's voice, still trying to stay strong and not give in to the pleasure, sounding almost as if he might after a long night of swallowing and in the morning,

"Fuck, Tony.. I'm sorry, I just needed to feel you- mm and goodness, you feel so nice." Steve let his head fall back from the new feeling, not being able to help but let out a small moan, hearing a small whimper from Tony.

"No! Fuck no, don't be sorry, I've thought of your cock in me so many times, I've played through thousands of different scenarios, I may have not have, surprisingly, ever done one when you slam into me like that but god-" Tony arched his head back, almost leaning in between his shoulder blades. "I've prepared myse- god, please, just fuck me!" Tony gave up on trying to explain himself, he couldn't focus on anything having Steve's dick so far up his ass.

Steve was still a little reluctant but the small movements, of skidding of Tony's skin, trying to keep Cap's cock in him, just wanted to send him flying off the edge.

"Tony-"

"Steve, please." Tony's voice was destroyed. It cracked deeply and all he could do was lay under Steve and whimper at the feeling. He was a complete and utter mess and he didn't care. "Please." He whispered.

Steve melted. He bent and met Tony's chapped lips with his own smooth ones for the fourth time and kissed him softly as he moved out for the first time. They both felt like this was long overdue. And compared to the fact that they couldn't get enough of each other moments before now they wanted to take it slow. This moment, the feeling it gave them both made it finally seem real.

When he pushed back in and Tony released a mewl so sweet and perfect Steve couldn't help but do it again. He was rewarded each time with a sound like that from Tony and each time he did it he let himself move a little faster.

Tony, was terrified that he was stuck in a horrible dream. He wanted to feel Steve's cock inside of him for so long that finally having it felt like a cruel joke. But he thought to himself that if this was a dream then he never wanted to wake up. He wanted every second to be as perfect as this. Wanted every second to be with Steve.

"God Steve- Mm please fuck me harder-" Tony whimpered. Steve obliged with no thoughts. Slamming harder and harder each time, not achieving the higher levels that he knew he could be capable of but Tony loved it. He arched higher into Steve's cock, he spread his legs wider, at least attempted too, about to grab his own cock but Steve did before he could. Rubbing just as forceful, up and down his length as he fucked him. Making Tony just want to move higher though he would just get more back problems for himself.

"Mm don't hurt yourself, Tony." Steve mumbled, through some small moans of how good his tight little ass felt around his cock.

"Mmm... how... mmm... can I when... you're mmm- fucking me so good...? Mmmm!" Tony moaned out, making Steve just want to fuck Tony so hard he couldn't even make words. Which probably wouldn't take too much more, yet he was afraid of hurting him. Tony was, after all, still human. Not that he wasn't because he was but he had higher metabolism.

"God, you look so fucking good like this Tony, why don't you ever let us see the vulnerable side of Tony Stark. He's much less of a dick."   
"Ha. He's only not a dick because he's got yours in him. Fuck Steve-" Tony groaned and tried to move himself more against Steve's thrusts. Steve couldn't help but chuckle. Tony was still Tony through and through.

Steve grabbed Tony's hips trying to pull him closer as he moved in and out consistently never giving himself a chance to be at his full closeness.

"Perhaps I need to be putting it in there more often." Perhaps, Steve could have more of the vulnerable Tony, just careful not to bring out the normal Stark like he just had.

"Mhm, you should."

"Mm, I think that could be arranged." 

"Good." Was all Tony could muster as Steve fucked his ass and fucked it until Tony spilled between them and Steve couldn't help moments later, following pursuit. 

They laid there on the carpet for a moment catching their breaths. "Tony, you have to show me the rest of your imagines." Steve breathed heavily and glanced over at the smaller man who was taking a deep shaky breath. He had a plain smirk on his face and nodded. 

"I think that can be arranged."


End file.
